Taphophobia
by MiniMcGiggles
Summary: Now I lay me down to sleep, beneath the ground 6 feet deep, and if I'm not found by morning light, I pray the Lord to let my soul take flight. Time is running out, and when he's buried alive, there's no guarantee he'll be found before he takes his last breath.


**Summary: **Now I lay me down to sleep, beneath the ground 6 feet deep, and if I'm not found by morning light, I pray my last breath will not be in this grave.

**A/N: **Ahh! I couldn't hold this story in any longer! I've been dying to write this fic forever, but I didn't want to start it until I finished _Accidents Happen_ or _People Who Change Our World_. That obviously didn't happen. Though I was writing the 4th chapter for _AH_, I just couldn't get through the first paragraph without thinking of this story. So here it is! P.S. This is like a BIG ASS fears of mine. So please read and enjoy!

**Warnings:** Cussing, there may be more OOC-ness, because…well who would be calm in Gray's situation? Oh and the grammar and spelling errors are totally my bad. Plus (I don't know if this is a warning or not, but I'm just going to put it in here for knee slaps and giggles) this is a buried alive story, don't like? Don't read. Thank you kindly!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fairy Tail, only my _fucked_ up mind that comes up with these crazy ideas!

* * *

He woke to the sound of dragging.

As he began to stir, his vision came back with black fog clouding his peripheral. His ears rang with a high-pitch sound as his muscles began to twitch beneath his skin. His body felt heavy and numb, his mind trapped and blank.

Groaning, he shut his eyes tight as a rhythm pounded behind his eyes.

Something held up his weight, dragging him. He could feel the rocks and dirt pulling against his skin. Hands began to take shape under his arms, muffled sounds hummed under the high-pitched ring. Suddenly his world came crashing down on him and he gasped in pain. His chest ached and his leg pounded a relentless agony. The muffled sounds turned into words as his vision blurred.

The hands disappeared beneath his arms and he fell. As he hit the ground, he couldn't stop the moan of discomfort. His hands traveled to his abdominal, clenching it tightly as his stomach rolled with sourness.

"Fairy Tail," a man's voices rang into his ears. "I heard it was the strongest guild in Fiore, but this…this is pathetic."

"Well, maybe the master just picked the wrong Mage?" A woman replied, "He wanted this one, right?"

The man scoffed, "Hell if I know. All he said was to get the stripper."

"I guess we got the right one then."

"Let's hope, I don't want to die tonight."

The night air stung Gray's skin, and the world toppled as he tried to focus on his surroundings. His stomach rolled with his vision, making Gray groaned from the bitterness.

A foot slammed into his gut, Gray chocked back a cry in shock.

"Shut up, Fullbuster," the woman hissed.

Cracking his eyes open, Gray growled out a slur of curses making him detect the chalk like dryness in his mouth.

Ignoring Gray, the female turned towards the man with a smirk. "Alright," she said, "how are we going to do this? Just drop him in?"

"I guess," the man shrugged, "You grab his legs, I'll grab his arms?"

"Sounds good to me" she said. The woman walked towards Gray's feet and beamed a smile at him, "You ready, Fullbuster?" Looking up at her partner, the woman's smile grew, "Call me crazy, but I love doing this."

"Calm down," the man rolled his eyes. "You're just like Master, getting off on the craziest of thing."

They both shared a smirk and bent down simultaneously. Latching onto his legs and under his arms, the two stood up and started walking.

Still dazed with a sluggish mind, numb limbs, and a twisting stomach, Gray blinked up at the night sky and watched the full moon. As the two carried him, Gray slowly tore his gaze away from the sky and glanced at the passing graves.

Suddenly his mind raced.

His eyes widened and panic set in. Twisting in the man's grip, Gray moved his arms towards the pair holding him up and he gripped hard onto the man's forearms. Digging his nails into the man's skin, Gray pushed and pulled in the man's grip.

"Shit," the man cured, "the spells wearing off!"

"We can't cast it again," the woman replied as her grip tightened on Gray's thrashing ankles. "Hurry up!"

Sudden pain shot up his left ankle and he gasped in pain, his grip loosening. The two stopped seconds later. Looking downwards, Gray locked his gaze with a metal casket looming below him. His chest tightened and his heart began to race. "No," Gray forced out between dry lips. The air fell dense and seconds slowed. The box loomed underneath him as he hovered above it for a few precious seconds before he was let go of.

He was dropped in unmercifully.

As he met the hard metal, a grunt escaped through his throat while he squeezed his eyes shut as pain shot up his leg.

"Nighty, night Fullbuster," the woman called as she waved goodbye to the Ice Mage.

"No," Gray called out and reached out, "No!"

The lid fell shut, leaving him in the dark.

His fists pounded against the lid.

Panic set in and he screamed.

"Let me out," he wailed hysterically, "let me _out!_"

_Thump_

_Thump_

_Thump_

His stomach, still twisting, jumped to his throat as he heard the piles of dirt falling on top of the lid, sealing him in.

* * *

**A/N:** There we have it, the beginning…of the end. Dun dun _DUN_! *dramatic music and lightning* Muahaha! I feel so positively evil right now and I got to say, it's not too shabby being over on the dark side. Their cookies are great…Anywhore! Next chapter will be long, so dont worry! Thanks for lasting this long (even though it was a really short chapter). Also, please make sure to leave a review, makes me happy and such :D

Follow

_Favorite_

**Review**


End file.
